


[podfic] A Study in John

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Sherlock would have pursued John’s secret to places far more wild and remote than Dartmoor.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Podfic Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766971
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] A Study in John

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628426) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Recorded for the Podfic_Bingo July Theme: Mystery and the "Gen" card.
> 
> Thanks to Keerawa for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/3fjbaa010xln2j3sxjsjbya49v5ais40) | **Size:** 19.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:00

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out themusecalliope's version [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580499)
> 
> View the rest of my bingo card [here](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/31175.html)


End file.
